Letters from daughter to mother
by GGabz
Summary: After Showmance, I felt the need to write this, don't ask me why. I should be revising! But anyway, read and review, my take on the whole storyline, if only this happened in real life...


_Dear Mom,  
__I look up to the sky, everyday, just to try and make out whether you're okay. Dad says that I shouldn't. Dad agrees with him (it's complicated, I know, even I get mixed up sometimes. I shout Dad and they both come at once) but it's hard not too. I really really really want you to come to my next championship. Did you know I'm tipped to be in the final! My Daddies are so proud of me. But I want you to be proud of me. Please come. I haven't met you before, it would be great to meet you. Love you Rachel x_

_Dear Mom,  
__You didn't even turn up! I asked you to, I wished with all my heart. When I was up on stage I was looking for you rather than singing my best, but you didn't turn up! I lost. I lost because I was so busy looking out for you than singing my heart out! That's never happening again. Understand! I wont look for you. I want to win, I need to win. Even though my Dad's said they were proud of me, I could tell they were disappointed. All because of you. Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__Its been three years since I last wrote you the letters, and not a day goes by when I haven't thought about you. I was stupid to think you would ever turn up. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was never good enough for you. Dad wont tell me anything about you. You're probably like me, doing something singing wise. Maybe you're on Broadway! Oh my God that would be amazing! I should look it up, but I don't even know your name. I don't know anything. Are you thinking about me?_

_Dear Mom,  
__At my school, they're setting up a Glee club, by Mr Schue. I can't wait to join. I'll obviously get in, I have the best singing talent, it's a shame the others at my school don't see that. They throw slushies at me. But oh well, wait till I'm a star! I'm going to be a star just like you. I know it! I don't know who else will join. There's Kurt, and Mercedes and Tina and Artie, but we need more than that to make a Glee Club! But I can't wait! Maybe I'll talk my dad's round so that you can see me at sectionals? Love Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__We have Jocks and Cherios in the Glee club. I think Mr Schue must have bribed them or something, but Finn has an AMAZING voice. Seriously, it's unbelievable. And we've got Puck and Quinn and Britney and Santana. We finally have a full group. I think you'll be proud. I hope you'll be proud. My dad's were proud, they were proud more than anything! We have such a great group of people, and once more, we can all sing! It's amazing! But I really like Finn, he's really pretty and gorgeous and could totally be my boyfriend. Thing is, he's with Quinn! Not good, I may just have to change that! Love you xx_

_Dear Mom,  
__It was sectionals today. Shame my Dad's said you couldn't make it. I doubt they are even in contact with you. As soon as I'm allowed, I'm coming to find you, show you what you've missed. I think about it every night. Every single song that I sing I wonder whether you've sang it. It actually scares me. We won sectionals, not without a few hiccups mind (the other competitors stealing our songs and routines) but it was great fun. It's a shame Mr Schue couldn't be there, but that was my fault. I had to take charge, and we won. I have never been part of a team before, and you know what? It was a great feeling! I have no idea why I'm telling you this, but it felt weird on stage, someone was watching me that had never watched me perform before. Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. Who knows? Also, me and Finn got together today, it has literally been the happiest day of my life! My first kiss. Love Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__Now we're getting ready for regional's and I'm so annoyed at Finn. He practically dumped me! I was so upset that I sang 'Gives you Hell' by All American Rejects to him. I think it wasn't exactly the best move in the world, and it wasn't on Mr Schues assignment, but I was angry. Singing is a way of expressing anger right? You would know? Your some kind of major star! Have you heard of that song? Are you into musicals? Tell you what was weird though, I went to Vocal Adrenaline, the main competition for Regional's (long story short, I'm with this guy called Jesse, and he's the head singer) and I met the head person, like Mr Schue, and I dunno, it was just a weird thing. Rachel x_

_Dear Mom,  
__I almost lost my voice! It was awful to be honest! I hated every single bit of it. But Finn showed me someone, who is now bed bound, and it showed me that even if I did loose my voice, I still would have a life to lead. I shouldn't be obsessed with singing Mom, but I think really, it's to do with finding you. I don't know. But its back now, which means that I can still sing! Love Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__We were talking about Dreams, it was set as an assignment by Mr Schue, kind of, but Jesse was talking to me about it. I told him of the three shows I want to star in, but he said that was going to happen, I needed to find something which I knew was unlikely to happen, so I thought of you. He said that we should go looking for you, but I'm not sure. I'm not allowed, I'm too young aren't I? Maybe I'm not ready to see you. Maybe your not ready to see me? Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__We went through lots of stuff today, me and Jesse. He found this video tape, that was taken by you, but I couldn't listen to it. Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I was afraid. I'm really uncertain when I write to you. I say Maybe a lot. Maybe it's a sign. Rachel stop saying Maybe. Sorry I write to myself? That's worse than thinking to yourself! I show my true colours writing to you, that's weird. But anyway, back to what I was saying, you called me 'Baby' I have never been called that by anyone else other than my Dad's and Jesse, it feels weird you calling me that. But, good at the same time. Then I heard your voice. It was God Damn amazing. No wonder my Dad's chose you to be my surrogate mum. That song is just magnificent, from the same show that I sang for my Glee Club audition, not that it was going to be a problem or anything. I just felt like, you were there. I really really want to meet you now. I feel like this is my calling, I feel that I'm ready, no matter what my Dad's think. I love you Rachel x_

_Dear Mom,  
__It is GaGa week, on hearing that Vocal Adrenaline were also doing so. Me, Mercedes and Quinn sneaked into the Vocal Adrenaline place, and boy, those costumes were just fabulous. So much like GaGa. I'm jealous that you have the money in doing so. You're the head person of Vocal Adrenaline. It wasn't until you started singing that I realised, but you were having a go at the other people, and I'm not surprised, you knew exactly how they should improve. Then you sang, and it was so beautiful, and then I recognised the voice. I just couldn't sit there and watch. I had to tell you. So I did. Your name is Shelby, such a pretty name. Unusual, but pretty. You got rid of everyone and Quinn and Mercedes left to tell the others, well at least I think that's what they did, I would be surprised if they didn't. We made small talk, and I told you about me not knowing the difference between sad and thirsty, and then, you just left me. You left me. I don't understand why you did. It didn't make sense. Or do all mothers leave their children. Rachel_

_Dear Mom,  
__You came to help me with my GaGa clothes. I tried with my dad's, but it didn't work out so much. I guess I've never really realised before now how much I've needed a mom. I interrupted your Vocal A session again, I thought you would be angry, but you weren't. It was weird. I thought all you cared about was VA. I guess I don't really know you. Maybe that'll change. Hopefully it will. I know it will! Thank you again Mom, you're amazing. Well I do have your genes. Love you Rachel x_

_Dear Mom,  
__I hate today, you just left me. I can't write to you anymore. The pain hurts so much. So much. I'm going to continue with life, because you don't want me. I'm going to make it better than you. Rachel_

Rachel was looking out the window, she didn't want to see her mothers reaction to her letters. Writing down everything recently helped her so much. She was surprised how little she wrote. Rachel hadn't written anything since that day, she didn't want to. It would hurt her to hear her mom's name, let alone write to her personally. Since then though, things changed. Shelby came into school and straight to where Glee club were rehearsing. She apologised for Vocal's action then asked to speak to Rachel. She was worried, she didn't know whether she had done anything wrong. Turns out she hadn't. Shelby apologised about Jesse, the eggs, everything. Then Shelby cried. She showed herself to Rachel, something that she could never forget. And they haven't looked back. They agreed to take it slow, Rachel's suggestion of going out to dinner happened and they slowly got to know each other. Rachel's Dad's were not allowed to say anything about it. It was Rachel's choice, and they knew it.

Shelby was crying. She didn't know why. Because of her daughter, she let her feelings shown. She had never done that before. The idea that to begin with she didn't show Rachel her true self annoyed her. She tried so hard to get in touch with her little girl, and she almost blew it. Almost. She had read the letters, and she knew that she had hurt her daughter, but she didn't realise how much. It pained her to see Rachel's writing different to all the other times she wrote. Rachel was angry in her last letter, she was angry in her second letter, but that was different. Shelby couldn't have done anything about that. Since the second letter, Rachel went on to win every single contest she entered herself for, she knew exactly what she was good at, it showed by the amount of trophies in her room. But she was happy, so happy that Rachel had thought about her, that she was her dream. And both their dreams were coming true.

Shelby said to her daughter 'Sorry,'

'What for?' Rachel replied. She kind of knew, but she didn't want to guess, she did that before and it didn't turn out so well.

'Mainly for the last letter, but every time I wasn't there and you were writing these. I should have been there,' Rachel nodded, she understood what her mom was trying to say.

'Now you know everything, can we try and get passed this?' Rachel asked, she wanted to be able to move on.

Shelby replied 'I'm thirsty,' and they both went into hysterical laughter.

**Just a little one shot after reading every single Rachel/Shelby stories, god I love them. Keep them coming guys! I am an English writer, which meant that I had to change mum to mom, let me tell you it got confusing! Anyway, please review, come on, I know you want to. And if you like this story, I wrote a very very very short one shot a while back on Rachel, I say it's a while back because I didn't know this storyline was actually going to happen on Glee, so I kinda predicted it, in some random FanFiction way, aren't I cool? I've decided I need to watch Glee from the beginning, because I barely remember anything of the very first few episodes. Anyway back to the point, hopefully you enjoyed it, if so I bloody love you and review telling me so, if you didn't, still please review and tell me how to improve this piece of crap that I wrote when I should be doing revision. Erghh, three more exams this week. Bad times. **


End file.
